


Невозможно отказаться

by Detta_Cholms



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detta_Cholms/pseuds/Detta_Cholms
Summary: Дэвид не хочет подвергать опасности Коннора, и ему кажется, что проще порвать с ним, чем продолжать «тайные отношения», но он не может, не получается. Аллен не в силах отказаться от него. [Возможный сборник историй].





	1. Невозможно

Аллен понимает, что отношения с Коннором обречены на провал, но всё равно тянется к нему, как к лекарству, которое избавит от неудобных симптомов. Лекарство, дарующее облегчение и освобождение от боли. Дэвид не может от него отказаться, словно Коннор чёртов наркотик.  
  
С каждой дозой хочется всё больше и больше.  
  
«Я не наркоман», — уверяет себя Аллен, когда просыпается в шесть утра и чувствует на боку руку Коннора. Чужое дыхание обжигает затылок, возбуждение приходит не сразу, но оно наступает, когда ладонь спускается ниже и еле слышное «останься» соскальзывает с губ парня.  
  
«Я не могу», — вторит ему Аллен и встает с кровати. Через минуту он уже полностью одетый, только галстук нужно завязать.  
  
Чёрт. Галстук. Вчера надо было купить регат*, а не классику.  
  
Коннор от него не отстанет.  
  
Взлохмаченная каштановая макушка, сонные карие глаза и опухшие от долгих поцелуев губы. На шее виден засос, а если взгляд опустить чуть ниже, то можно увидеть следы прошлой бурной ночи.  
  
Нет, нельзя смотреть вниз. Слишком соблазнительно и неправильно. Они коллеги по работе, неуставные отношения караются санкциями, их могут перебросить в разные отряды. Аллен останется здесь, в Центральном департаменте, а Коннор где-нибудь на Северо-Западном, где бушует преступность каждый час и полицейские не решаются заезжать туда без сопровождения спецназа. Дэвид не хочет подвергать опасности Коннора, и ему кажется, что проще порвать с ним, чем продолжать «тайные отношения», но он не может, не получается.  
  
Невозможно отказаться.  
  
Сентиментально и глупо, но это правда. До скрежета в зубах, до подгибающихся коленей и истошного крика.  
  
Не может.  
  
Коннор пытается дотянуться до него, но не выходит; кончики пальцев достигают края кровати, и он тихо говорит:  
  
— Ты сейчас морской узел завяжешь на шее. Давай помогу.  
  
Аллен не отказывается, ведь это правда: галстуки — его ахиллесова пята, как и Коннор. Ох, не надо думать в таком ключе. Особенно сейчас, когда близится его награждение вместе с повышением до звания капитана. Через два часа он станет начальником своего любовника и их отношения станут еще запутаннее. Хотя и раньше сохранялась эта иерархия, но не такая очевидная — Аллен был лейтенантом, а Коннор — сержантом. Но сейчас станет ещё сложнее.  
  
Дэвид делает шаг вперёд по направлению к нему, но он всё ещё далеко. Коннор в ответ хмыкает и садится на кровать: одеяло сползает с плеча и открывает вид на обнажённое тело.  
  
Аллен хочет порекомендовать ему носить водолазки, чтобы он скрывал столь неуместные «знаки», но Коннор и слушать не станет, сделает всё по-своему.  
  
— Подойди, — тихо говорит он и легонько хлопает по кровати, а затем улыбается.  
  
Улыбка сладкая, улыбка нежная и такая… прекрасная. Дэвид тяжело сглатывает, низ живота скручивает тугим узлом, он умом понимает, что Коннор делает всё только  _хуже_.  
  
Как будто специально давит на слабые места, заставляет остаться с ним ещё на некоторое время, ощутить столь приятное тепло. Снова раствориться в нём и слышать тихие стоны, чувствовать на спине горячие руки и ласкающие слух слова «люблю, люблю».  
  
Аллен тоже любит. Сильно, до боли в костях и рези в глазах. И принимая столь неудивительный факт, он понимает, что их отношения не могут продолжаться так долго. Опасности и лишения ждут их каждый день, когда гражданские вызывают спецназ. Коннор может умереть, а во всем будет виноват Дэвид. Аллен готов принять всё, что угодно, но не бездыханное тело и безжизненные карие глаза, смотрящие в пустоту, а затем гроб с американским флагом и шесть футов под землей.  
  
Дэвид понимает, что им нужно расстаться, но все мысли тают, когда он смотрит на Коннора. Слова исчезают, и дышать становится все труднее.  
  
— Эй, — окликает Коннор и машет рукой, — уже уснул?  
  
Леденящий душу морок спадает, и Дэвид просто смотрит на него. Смущение как некстати приходит к Аллену и вряд ли собирается уходить в ближайшее время.  
  
Коннор же может прикрыться одеялом, но так не делает, наоборот, он не скрывает собственной наготы перед Дэвидом.  
  
«Я весь твой», — говорит он без слов, — «Посмотри, от чего ты хочешь отказаться».  
  
Аллен делает шаг и старается не смотреть на него, прячет взгляд куда-то вверх.  
  
— Ты рано проснулся, — Коннор встаёт с кровати и начинает завязывать галстук на шее Дэвида, — награждение начнётся через два часа, куда торопишься?  
  
Коннор наклоняет голову и ухмыляется.  
  
— Неужели от меня решил сбежать?  
  
Аллен молчит, не хочет говорить, что «да, от тебя бегу».  
  
Тишина неприятно разливается по квартире, и Дэвид всё же отвечает:  
  
— Могут увидеть вместе. Возникнут подозрения.  
  
Коннор хмурится, кусает губы и, когда заканчивает с галстуком, говорит:  
  
— Хэнк знает о нас.  
  
И замолкает.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Коннор теперь смотрит только на идеальный виндзорский галстук и никуда больше. Очевидно, боится реакции Дэвида.  
  
— Продолжай, — голос Аллена звучит сурово, словно перед ним стоит не его любовник, а какой-то преступник, решившийся ограбить банк. Смена тона отрезвляет Коннора, он выглядит пристыженно, как будто совершил непоправимую ошибку.  
  
Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон для Коннора как отец, которого у парня не было с самого рождения. И слышать, что его «отец» знает о них, почти как удар прикладом по голове — оглушает и приводит в замешательство.  
  
— Он не одобряет, но ничего не скажет. Стучать не станет.  
  
«Естественно Хэнк не одобрит, ведь Коннор путается с сослуживцем и теперь уже с капитаном спецназа», — думает Аллен, но говорит совсем другое.  
  
— Странно, я думал, что он на дух меня не переносит.  
  
— Так и есть, — соглашается Коннор и теперь смотрит на Дэвида, — но он понимает, что не стоит лезть не в своё дело.  
  
Дэвид хочет сказать, что лучше бы Хэнк лез, и может не было бы такой идиотской ситуации, но не получается: Коннор целует его, прижимается сильнее, гладит по плечам и стонет в губы.  
  
— Может, останешься? — с придыханием спрашивает он. — До твоего награждения ещё два часа.  
  
Аллен не может отказать ему.  
  
И понимает, что расстаться никак не получится, Коннор как наркотик.  
  
Слишком притягательный и прекрасный.  
  
Невозможно отказаться.

 

Регат* — это галстук на резинке, который имеет спереди готовый фабричный узел, а сзади – резиновую тесьму, которая застегивается под воротником рубашки. То есть, галстук регат не нужно каждый раз завязывать и развязывать, достаточно только защелкнуть застежку сзади под воротником.


	2. Не получится

Коннору не нравится играть на вторых ролях, быть «поддержкой» в наступлении. Он хочет находиться в команде штурма, но его всевозможными способами заставляют становиться снайпером и отправляют за сто метров подальше от места действия.   
  
То, что Дэвид вступил на должность капитана несколько месяцев назад, не значит, что Коннору нельзя было рисковать.   
  
Ещё как можно!   
  
Он единственный, кто понимает, что на кону стоит многое. Коннор уверен, что должен руководить операцией, а не быть в запасе и прикрывать сослуживцев где-то вдалеке. Он высказывает претензии капитану, но всё, что может услышать от него — строгое «это приказ, сержант». Коннор в ответ хмурится, стискивает зубы, но безропотно кивает и подчиняется Дэвиду.   
  
Он понимает, что не стоит подрывать авторитет нового капитана, которому с огромным трудом стоило получить повышение. Центральный департамент был и является лучшим местом работы для полицейских во всем городе; попасть туда непросто, а получить вакантное место капитана или лейтенанта и вовсе —один шанс из миллиона.  
  
Спецназ — это не убойный отдел, здесь всё по-другому, там приказы — это святое, приказы — это решение вышестоящего руководства, которое знает больше, чем ты. Знает все подводные камни, учитывает плюсы и минусы, принимает потери и обрабатывает запросы. На их плечи ложится тяжёлая ноша безопасности города.   
  
После успешной операции они не разговаривают друг с другом, и каждый уезжает к себе домой. Позже Коннор узнаёт, что Дэвид ночевал у себя в кабинете, разбирался с документацией до позднего утра и до сих пор находится там. Ему хочется прийти к нему, помочь с этими отчётами и формами, но уязвлённая гордость душит крепким узлом и останавливает Коннора на полпути к кабинету. Через несколько минут он приступает к патрулю, и мысль зайти в кабинет капитана под вечер улетучивается. На смену решимости приходит усталость и желание принять душ вместе со сном.  
  
Об их неуставных отношениях многие догадываются, один человек и вовсе знает: в отряде пожимают плечами и сочувственно отводят взгляд, когда Коннор снова занимает выжидательную позицию снайпера, а Хэнк крутит пальцем у виска и бросает словно само собой разумеющееся «а чего ты хотел, когда начал встречаться с ним?»  
  
«Аллен — капитан отряда особого назначения, а ты его сержант. Либо ты примешь его гиперопеку, либо бросишь, другого не дано», — на полном серьёзе сообщает ему Хэнк на дне Благодарения. Благодарить за глупый совет у Коннора совершенно нет желания, и он уходит, когда последний кусок фаршированной индейки встаёт поперёк горла, как изрядно надоевшая «забота» от Хэнка.  
  
Коннор знает, что Хэнк желает самого лучшего для него, но он сам может разобраться, ничьи советы и наставления ему не нужны. Он направляется в центр города, туда, где живёт Дэвид.   
  
Сейчас или никогда.   
  
Осенний ветер с шумом упавшей листвы остужает и расслабляет Коннора, но он твёрдо намерен узнать, почему Дэвид поступает именно так, оставляет в запасе и посылает на дальние безопасные рубежи. Умом Коннор понимает и принимает слова Хэнка о том, что Дэвид его опекает и всячески показывает это, но всё равно — он может сам о себе позаботиться, он не новичок в спецназе. Коннор, чёрт возьми, сержант! Один из тех, кто способен руководить отрядом, когда нет лейтенанта и капитана.  
  
На секунду Коннор вспоминает предложение Хэнка о том, что «если не можешь принять опеку от него, то расстанься с ним», невольно кривится от такой мысли и быстро качает головой, пытаясь забыть болезненные для ушей слова.   
  
Нет, они не расстанутся, ни за что и никогда, Коннор не позволит Дэвиду и себе сделать такой шаг, но он должен услышать от него, что «да, я опекаю тебя и боюсь потерять».   
  
Очередные «приказы» он слышать не намерен и уверенным шагом идёт в дом, где живёт Дэвид Аллен. У него сегодня выходной, и Коннор точно знает, что его любовник дома.   
  
Если эта опека оправданна, и Дэвид действительно желает, чтобы Коннор был на дальних рубежах в качестве поддержки, то он сможет принять его решение. По крайней мере, он постарается, приложит все усилия, но сначала всё равно попытается уговорить Дэвида прийти к компромиссу.   
  
Коннор с усилием жмёт на кнопку звонка до тех пор, пока не слышит приближающиеся шаги.   
  
— Кто?  
  
— Коннор.   
  
Через дверь слышится тяжёлый вздох и глухие звуки щёлкнувших цепей. Дэвид предстаёт перед ним сонным, не выспавшимся; тёмные волосы в беспорядке, из одежды только спортивные штаны, он с заметным хрипом говорит:  
  
— Заходи.  
  
Коннору второй раз повторять не нужно, и он быстро проходит в гостиную, на ходу снимая куртку. Положит её на диван и дело с концом, в прихожей метаться туда-сюда не имеет смысла.   
  
— Кофе? — спрашивает Дэвид, а когда видит, что Коннор качает головой, сразу добавляет: — А я буду.  
  
И он идёт на кухню, а Коннор за ним.   
  
Негромкий звон кружки с ложкой, а затем бульканье горячего кипятка и чужой вдох непривычно щекочут слух: Дэвид редко готовил себе кофе, обычно Коннор ему заваривал.   
  
Но на данный момент всё немного по-другому.  
  
Коннор присматривается к Дэвиду и видит вымотанного, не спавшего несколько дней подряд его капитана и по совместительству любовника. В горле появляется ком и становится трудно дышать, в лёгких как будто воздух испарился.  
  
Больно видеть Дэвида таким: он слишком много на себя берёт, но в этом никогда не признаётся. Будет открещиваться, всячески уходить от ответа и в конце просто замолчит, показывая свою позицию. Порой молчание бывает намного красноречивее пустых слов. С Дэвидом бесполезно ругаться и кричать: с ним нужно быть тактичным, иметь при себе весомые доводы и неоспоримую логику. Иначе никак.  
  
Коннор за это время осознаёт, что скучал по нему. Всю прошлую и нынешнюю неделю. Они не касались друг друга, перебрасывались короткими фразами, а потом и вовсе возник диссонанс по поводу гиперопеки со стороны Аллена.   
  
Дэвид отпивает глоток и поднимает взгляд на Коннора. Он с заметным трудом прислоняется к холодильнику и начинает говорить:  
  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Хочешь быть в группе штурма, а не снайпером?  
  
— Да, хочу, — соглашается Коннор и тут же слышит громкий вдох и выдох Аллена.  
  
— Ты нужен мне здесь, а не там, — Дэвид кидает взгляд на окно, на вид шумного Детройта, —  _живой и невредимый._    
  
Коннору Дэвид тоже нужен живым и невредимым, и он начинает ненавидеть себя за то, что не пришёл к нему тогда, в кабинет. Чёртова гордость, в определенные моменты губящая всё на корню.  
  
Аллен оставляет кружку на кухонной тумбе и делает шаг по направлению к нему. Нежно проводит пальцами по скуле и мягко целует в лоб. Его прикосновения — то, что нужно для разгорячённого разума. Коннор закрывает глаза и позволяет себе насладиться краткой минутой заботы, которую не чувствовал с прошлой недели.   
  
— Я нуждаюсь в тебе, — шепчет Дэвид и затем неловко обнимает Коннора, — боюсь потерять тебя.  
  
Дэвид на грани, Коннор чувствует, как тот дрожит от бессилия и изнеможения. Ноябрь медленно добивает Аллена; точными ударами в виде ложных вызовов, терактов и облав на наркокартели.  
  
Слова о том, что «я устал играть на вторых ролях» медленно затихают в Конноре, когда он целует Аллена. Чуть сильнее сжимает плечи, заставляя Дэвида открыться ему, позволить на короткое время тому быть ведомым, а не ведущим в их отношениях.   
  
Коннор скажет свою позицию насчёт «вторых ролей» потом, пока нет смысла что-либо говорить.   
  
Если гиперопека позволяет Дэвиду находиться на плаву, даёт тому возможность расслабиться и успокоиться, и Коннор примет её. Всю, без остатка. А может, они найдут компромисс в этой безвыходной ситуации.  
  
Они не расстанутся, нет. Не получится, ничего не выйдет.


	3. Корица и воспоминания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Была вдохновлена отрывками Lana Del Rey "Cinnamon" и песней Andy Williams "A time for us", но сами песни мало связаны с драбблом *совсем чуточку*. Название отдалённое *ничего путного на ум не пришло* и по сути, мало отражает данную историю.

Его сердце похоже на опустевший город с перекати-полем, медленно плетущимся вдаль. Выбивает из привычной колеи, как меткий удар под дых. Поздно приходит осознание, что во рту ощущается столь знакомый привкус крови; он прокусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Боль отрезвляет, но не так, как нужно ему в данный момент.  
  
Его разум состоит из сплошных чёрных точек, быстро забивающих на контроль и усидчивость. Не вовремя к Дэвиду подступает неприятная пустота. Она обволакивает, расходится по всему телу как липкая патока и сбросить её сложно, словно она непосильная ноша.  
  
До жути хочется курить, но Коннору это не понравится. У него чуткий нюх на никотин, как и на всё, что убивает человека, будь это фаст-фуд или крепкий алкоголь.  
  
Дэвид не любит больницы, ненавидит место, где для полицейских вход заказан, особенно для спецназа. Пулевые ранения, сопровождающиеся взрывами бомб, ожоги второй и третьей степени, осколки стекла, глубоко проникшие в тело… Это малая часть того, что подстерегает отряд особого назначения на пути к успешной операции.  
  
Несмотря на то, что с каждым годом бюджет в здравоохранении увеличивается, создаются новые препараты и оборудования, способные спасти и продлить жизнь человеку, всё равно сохраняется высокий процент смертности среди полицейских.  
  
Он берёт волю в кулак и смело заходит в палату интенсивной терапии, где лежит Коннор.  
  
И попал туда Коннор не из-за Дэвида.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Наш новый сержант? — в голосе Аллена проскальзывает недоверие.  
  
Спустя неделю после отставки Блэра им в участок незамедлительно прислали нового сержанта. Новенький смирно сидит на диване, умело перекатывает на пальцах монетку и с интересом разглядывает зал ожидания.  
  
Молодой и крепкий, в карих глазах живой блеск с неистовым желанием приступить к работе.  
  
Аллен внимательно присматривается к нему и про себя ухмыляется: парнишка с таким запалом надолго у них не задержится.  
  
Через год или меньше искра в глазах у новенького угаснет так же быстро, как у всех молодых спецназовцев. Вместо неё придёт холодный расчёт и желание побыстрее всё закончить.  
  
У Дэвида та самая «искра» ушла спустя пару долгих лет, когда он сам стал сержантом. Бумажная волокита, график с патрулями убивает ту самую «искру», когда полицейские идут на повышение.  
  
Новенький после созерцания белоснежных стен и тёмных плиток пола смотрит на Дэвида. Внимательным, оценивающим взглядом, а затем на губах появляется маленькая улыбка. В довершении парень подмигивает ему, и Аллен начинает жалеть, что кабинеты начальства огорожены прозрачным стеклом, где видно всё. Дэвид не отвечает ему таким жестом, но тихо фыркает. Их гляделки продолжаются до той поры, пока старый капитан не подаёт голос.  
  
— Да, — он небрежно сгребает папки с отчётами со стола и с характерным звуком кладёт в шкаф. Дэвид на такую вольность с документами невольно кривится, — пару дней назад повысили в Лансинге и сразу отправили сюда. Пригласи парня в кабинет.  
  
Дэвид коротко кивает и открывает дверь.  
  
— Заходи.  
  
Спустя минуту Аллен узнаёт, что нового сержанта зовут Коннор Стерн. Через неделю становится известно, что Коннор приёмный сын учёной Аманды Стерн, той самой, которая занимается искусственным интеллектом и довольно популярна в Мичигане.  
  
А через год Аллен понимает, что влюблён в Коннора.  
  
И это сладкое чувство, режущее сердце на маленькие кусочки, — взаимно.  
  
  


***

  
  
Его тело усеяно трубками, на груди всевозможные датчики, определяющие сердцебиение, а лицо, покрытое гематомами, скрывает кислородная маска. Пару часов назад Коннору вкололи лошадиную дозу обезболивающего, и теперь он спит. Аллен не хочет смотреть, но он смотрит и пытается принять ужасный факт, что это не его вина.  
  
Коннора ранили не на работе, а после неё.  
  
Неудачное стечение обстоятельств с повышенной криминогенной ситуацией в районе, где проживает Коннор.  
  
Дэвид тяжко садится на кушетку, не в силах поверить, что с его любовником произошло такое. Он не может унять стыдливый тремор рук и убирает их в карманы джинсов. Пытается заглушить в себе дрожь со страхом вместе с горечью и злостью.  
  
Коннора избили, затем пырнули ножом и оставили умирать в переулке ради пары баксов в кошельке семь часов назад. Пятеро против одного, у него не было и шанса противостоять им. Даром, что они не использовали пистолет, а только ножи, руки и ноги. Состояние Коннора по словам лечащего врача на данный момент оценивается как «стабильно тяжёлое». На телефон приходит сообщение от дежурного патрульного, что всех преступников поймали, и к Дэвиду приходит гнетущее облегчение.  
  
Эти уроды будут наказаны за нападение на полицейского. Как минимум заключение на двадцать лет, а максимум — пожизненное, без права на досрочное освобождение. Если бы Коннор умер, то…  
  
Дэвид не желает думать об ужасном исходе событий, его нет и не будет существовать. Коннор выкарабкается, он часто выходил из, казалось бы, невозможных передряг. И сейчас справится с тяжёлыми ранениями, пройдёт реабилитацию и снова будет «служить и защищать». Снова станет идеальным сержантом для капитана Аллена.  
  
Дэвид поздно замечает, что Хэнк тоже пришёл сюда. Его присутствие становится явным, когда до Аллена доходит запах бургеров, колы и мокрой псины.  
  
— Почему ты здесь? — тихо спрашивает он. В голосе отчётливо прослеживается плохо скрываемый гнев, Хэнк с силой сжимает ручку с блокнотом. — Ты ему не родственник и не муж. Воспользовался своим званием?  
  
«Как и ты», — хочет сказать Аллен, но не говорит грубые слова. Коннору бы такое не понравилось.  
  
Аллен хочет злиться на Андерсона, но не может, не получается. Хэнк заботится о Конноре, как о собственном сыне, которого потерял давным-давно. Ярость лейтенанта убойного отдела направлена на него, но Дэвид знает, что она необоснованная, за Хэнка говорят эмоции и неспособность принять факт, что первым в палате оказался Аллен, а не он.  
  
Любовник, а не «названый отец».  
  
— Аманда знает? — игнорирует вопрос Дэвид.  
  
— Да, я позвонил ей и через час поеду забирать её из аэропорта. Она сейчас не в Детройте.  
  
Точно. Коннор неделю назад как-то упоминал одной строкой, что его мать колесит по миру и ищет инвесторов по созданию искусственного интеллекта. Дэвид на его слова молчит и коротко вздыхает.  
  
— Я говорил ему переезжать оттуда, — начинает Хэнк и присаживается на противоположную сторону кушетки. Он взъерошивает отросшие волосы, убирает блокнот с ручкой в карман куртки и еле слышно ухмыляется, — но он непослушный, прямо как Коул.  
  
В глазах Хэнка наворачиваются слёзы, он быстро смахивает их рукавом пиджака и шмыгает носом.  
  
— Какое у него состояние? — спрашивает Хэнк.  
  
— Стабильно тяжёлое.  
  
— Дерьмо.  
  
Еле слышный скрип дверных петель, и спустя мгновение в палате появляется лечащий врач с медсестрой.  
  
— Вам нужно уйти. Время посещения больного закончилось. Приходите днём, — вежливо выпроваживает Дэвида с Хэнком врач.  
  
Перечить врачам в позднее время у обоих нет желания, они кивают и уходят.  
  
— Мать Коннора Стерна скоро приедет, она сможет посетить его? — на выходе из палаты спрашивает Хэнк у врача.  
  
— Да, конечно, — подтверждает врач, — но сперва она должна подойти ко мне.  
  
Это всё, что Дэвид слышит из разговора Хэнка с врачом.  
  
Он уже собирается выйти из больницы, чтобы насладиться зимним воздухом и привести мысли в порядок, но не успевает. Его окликает женский голос с нотками волнения.  
  
— Сэр… Вы были в палате Коннора?  
  
Аллен поворачивается навстречу голосу и видит молодую девушку с маленькой девочкой. В зале больницы шумно, яркие лампы светят так, что Дэвид щурится.  
  
 — Да, был.  
  
— С ним всё будет хорошо? — спрашивает девочка. Дэвид замечает, что на левой брови у неё красуется пластырь с жирафом, а у молодой девушки правая рука в гипсе и голова забинтована.  
  
— Да, с ним всё будет хорошо, — подтверждает Аллен.  
  
Он хочет спросить, откуда они знают Коннора, но девушка не даёт ему и слова сказать, начинает объяснять:  
  
— Мы были там, когда на нас напали. Он защищал нас, сэр, — в её глазах уверенность и молчаливая благодарность. Она вытаскивает здоровой рукой из кармана брюк помятую фотографию с пластиковой карточкой, — они выкинули это, когда…  
  
Она осекается, но берёт себя в руки и продолжает. Дрожь в голосе усиливается.  
  
— Я думаю, это должно быть у вас, — она протягивает ему испачканную кровью фотографию и водительские права Коннора, — мы в неоплатном долгу перед ним. Когда он очнётся, пожалуйста, позвоните мне.  
  
Вместе со смятой фотографией и документами Коннора Дэвид видит визитку с её именем и номером телефона.  
  
— Мне жаль, что так всё получилось. Этого не должно было случиться.  
  
Столько «не» и как можно больше допущений в их непростой жизни.  
  
— Кэра, Алиса! — громко окликает крупный темнокожий мужчина на входе больницы, и через несколько секунд приближается к ним. — Как вы?  
  
— Лютер, я в порядке, — растерянно улыбается девушка, — Алиса тоже.  
  
Лютер в ответ качает головой, но ничего не говорит: на лице за короткий промежуток времени сменяется буря эмоций, от гнева до безысходности с волнением.  
  
— Ничего серьёзного. Правда с гипсом пару месяцев придётся походить, но я потерплю, — успокаивает Кэра.  
  
— Хорошо, — с явным трудом соглашается с ней Лютер и берёт на руки Алису, — поехали домой.  
  
— Да, — кивает она и поворачивается к Аллену, — пожалуйста, позвоните мне, когда он проснётся.  
  
Кэра уходит вместе с Лютером и Алисой, оставляя Дэвида одного в шумном зале ожидания больницы. Хэнк куда-то запропастился, очевидно до сих пор болтает с врачом о состоянии Коннора.  
  
Дэвид засовывает водительские права Коннора в задний карман джинсов, а помятую фотографию аккуратно расправляет.  
  
Нет… Не может быть.  
  
На испачканной фотографии изображены они, уставшие и радостные: Коннор одной рукой обнимает Дэвида за плечо, а он смотрит куда-то влево, но держит его за руку. Фотография была сделана около года назад, примерно в ноябре. Они оба в отпуске, за несколько сотен миль от Детройта, и не скрывают свои отношения в неизвестном городе. Ветер со снегом безобразно портит их куртки и волосы, но им плевать на погоду. Дэвид помнит тот момент так отчётливо, словно это было вчера.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Ты пахнешь пряностями, — усмехается Коннор, когда они выходят из кофейни.  
  
— Тебе не нравится?  
  
Всё-таки третий бокал глинтвейна был лишним.  
  
— Нет, — отчаянно качает головой Коннор и останавливается. В карих глазах блестит тот самый огонёк, та отчаянная искра, от которой сердце Дэвида пропускает удар. Безупречная искра, которую Аллен увидел в их первую встречу, — наоборот.  
  
Он берёт Дэвида за руку и утягивает в долгий поцелуй. Нежно ведёт и тянет за затылок, чтобы Аллен открылся ему. Он на внезапный порыв любовника только удивляется, но чуть позже подчиняется Коннору и в итоге перехватывает инициативу.  
  
— Люблю корицу, — первым разрывает поцелуй Коннор. Он вынимает из кармана куртки смартфон и весело добавляет: — Давай сделаем селфи.  
  
— Нет, — наотрез отказывается Дэвид. Он не признаёт эти фотографии, слишком памятные, и их могут раскрыть.  
  
— Я буду осторожен, — заговорщическим тоном упрашивает его Коннор.  
  
Он небрежно обнимает Дэвида одной рукой за плечо и шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
— Смотри, там чайки летают.  
  
Дэвид ведётся на его уловку и смотрит туда, где должны быть чайки, а затем появляется яркая вспышка.  
  
— Коннор! Зачем?  
  
— Хочу сохранить, — говорит он и быстро убирает телефон, — память о том, что иногда ты бываешь не с палкой в заднице!  
  
Коннор смеётся: заразительно и мягко. Дэвид в ответ улыбается ему: злиться на него никак не получается.  
  
Хочется только целовать и ощущать Коннора всеми фибрами души.  
  
  


***

  
  
Одно фото, но столько приятных воспоминаний. Дэвид осторожно складывает фотографию и где-то на периферии слышит голос Андерсона.  
  
— Аллен! — Дэвид поворачивается навстречу и видит, что ему машет рукой Хэнк. — Я еду за Амандой, ты сейчас куда?  
  
Ненависти к Аллену в глазах Хэнка уже нет, присутствует только волнение с лишней нервозностью.  
  
— Сперва домой, а потом на работу. На обеде заеду сюда.  
  
— Хорошо. Я поеду с тобой, не против? — когда Аллен соглашается с ним, то хрипло выдыхает. — Думаю, ради него нам нужно перестать ссориться. Хотя бы на короткое время.  
  
Дэвид не знает, что сказать ему, но в конце концов коротко кивает.  
  
В итоге Аллен едет в больницу один: Хэнка вызвали на срочное дело, новое убийство, а свободных детективов нет в участке.  
  
Он приезжает в больницу в форме спецназа, не было возможности сменить одежду. Медперсонал с пациентами провожают его удивлённым взглядом, когда он заходит в палату Коннора. Аманды здесь нет, наверное, уехала по делам или сидит в больничном кафетерии и ждёт, когда её сын проснётся .  
  
На Конноре уже нет кислородной маски, он тяжело дышит и всё ещё спит, над его кроватью стоит лечащий врач и записывает показания приборов. Врач сообщает Аллену, что сейчас состояние пациента стабильное, без ужасного «тяжёлое», и он скоро проснётся, а ближе к вечеру Коннора переведут в обычную палату.  
  
Дэвид благодарит врача, и тот оставляет их наедине. Аллен не в силах сделать шаг, подойти ближе к нему. Приходит глупое осознание, что он боится. Боится всё испортить и думает, что если подойдёт к Коннору, то все приборы начнут громко пищать; его любовник начнёт биться в конвульсиях, потеряет сознание, а под конец израненное сердце Коннора перестанет бороться, и длинный писк пройдёт по палате. Страшное видение, которое Дэвид гонит как можно дальше от себя.  
  
За долгие часы работы вплоть до начала обеда в голове Аллена проносятся множество мыслей, но главная маячит перед ним, как красный шар над безоблачным небом.  
  
Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы скрываться.  
  
Дэвид приходит к такому выводу, когда сообщает на брифинге, почему Коннора сегодня нет в участке. Сослуживцы, а точнее девушки, смотрят на него печальным взглядом и порываются обнять. Мужчины же пару раз хлопают по плечу и уходят в патрули. Коллинс говорит, что отряд давно догадался про их отношения, и, если Дэвид с Коннором того желают, то все сделают вид, что ничего не знают.  
  
Одобрение отряда приходит неожиданно, как дождь в солнечный день. Аллен не может ответить им, он молчит, не в силах что-либо сказать.  
  
«Мы не можем потерять вас», — говорит она, грустно улыбаясь, — «Передайте сержанту от нас привет».  
  
И быстро уходит с напарником из зала.  
  
Наступает оглушающее «ничто» в разуме, но оно стихает, как только Дэвид слышит хриплое дыхание Коннора и видит, как тот пытается согнуть пальцы. Он просыпается.  
  
— Привет, — тихо говорит Аллен.  
  
Дэвид осторожно касается тыльной стороны ладони Коннора и тот приоткрывает глаза; он смотрит на него, в его взгляде — сонливость напополам с сожалением.  
  
— Врач сказал мне, что твоё состояние перешло в «стабильное», — продолжает Дэвид. Он нежно берёт Коннора за руку, старается не причинять ему больше боли,— ты молодец.  
  
Аккуратно сложенная фотография в кармане прожигает грудь Дэвида, и он решается.  
  
— Ты был прав насчёт воспоминаний.  
  
Ничего не значащие слова заставляют Коннора сжать руку Дэвида крепче.  
  
У них всё получится, и это испытание только закалит их.


	4. «Парламент», пудинг и благословение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жить не могу без отсылок к песням, "West Coast" Ланы навсегда в моем гнилом сердце.
> 
> "Сваттинг" – термин, описывающий преступление, в ходе которого хулиганы по телефону или с помощью компьютера создают ситуацию, в которой по тревоге поднимается спецназ – SWAT.

Коннор работает в участке больше полугода: за время, проведённое в Детройте, он участвовал в нескольких облавах, выезжал на ложные вызовы, выписывал штрафы и участвовал в перестрелке.  
  
Лансинг по преступлениям и криминальной ситуацией в целом — небольшой пригород в сравнении с Детройтом. Много работы, но Коннора всё устраивает. Даже начальство с коллегами, особенно один лейтенант с фамилией Аллен.  
  
Ему нравится наблюдать за Дэвидом. Ненавязчиво, стараясь не показывать излишний интерес к лейтенанту. Поглядывать краем глаза, как Аллен строгим голосом отчитывает офицера за неправильные формы и приказывает переделывать их. Никакой жестикуляции, в ход идёт только суровый взгляд и скрещенные руки на груди. Подчиненный молча соглашается с ним и бежит за свой стол, печатать новый отчёт. Коннор на маленькую сценку в участке лишь тихо хмыкает и продолжает смотреть на Дэвида.  
  
Аллен на неправильный отчёт офицера глубоко вздыхает и щурится на яркий свет. В отблеске энергосберегающих ламп в участке его глаза кажутся светло-серыми, а не голубыми. Они похожи на дождливое небо в октябре — тяжёлое, неспешное и приятное. Пасмурная погода нравится Коннору.  
  
Очаровывает.  
  
— Что-то случилось, сержант? — спрашивает Дэвид, когда замечает взгляд Коннора, направленный на него.  
  
— Никак нет, лейтенант, — быстро отзывается он. Невовремя приходит мысль, что нужно было сказать не то. Коннор не знает, как разобраться с одной формой отчёта, и поспешно добавляет: — Но вот здесь я затрудняюсь.  
  
Он вытаскивает папку из ящика стола и отдаёт Дэвиду. Аллен открывает её, проходится сосредоточенным взглядом по содержимому и качает головой.  
  
— Мы не пользуемся этой формой с прошлого месяца, я пришлю образец по почте. В остальном всё в полном порядке, — он отдаёт документы Коннору.  
  
Коннор кивает и забирает из рук Дэвида папку. Они встречаются взглядами: тёплый карий и холодный светло-серый с переходом на голубой.  
  
— Постарайся сделать его до конца недели, — говорит лейтенант Аллен, но перед тем, как уйти за свой стол, он добавляет: — У тебя хорошо получается, сержант.  
  
Похвала от лейтенанта приятно разливается по телу; тепло нескольких слов бодрит, как чашка крепкого кофе перед началом рабочего дня.  
  
Коннор понимает, что ему начинает нравиться Дэвид. Не как начальник или друг, а нечто большее.  
  
  


***

  
  
Дэвид курит «Парламент», огонёк сигареты медленно тлеет в руке, уже третья за полчаса. Курит неспешно, словно пытается продлить удовольствие, выдыхая ядовитый дым. Он нечасто так делает, только при эмоциональной встряске, такой, как сейчас.  
  
Пять убитых, среди них погибли два офицера и один гражданский. Можно сказать, что операция выполнена успешно, но в глазах Аллена положение дел удручающее, если не ужасное.  
  
Где-то далеко воет сирена скорой помощи.  
  
— Мы сделали всё, что могли, лейтенант, — шипит от боли Коннор. Похоже, у него не ушиб ребра, а что-то серьёзное. Даже дышать затруднительно, при каждом вдохе слышен хрип, и чувствуется привкус железа во рту.  
  
Дэвид в последний раз затягивается сигаретой, на лице читается неверие с удивлением.  
  
— Объяснишь это родственникам погибших, сержант, — он тушит сигарету об стену кирпичного дома и бросает её в стоящую неподалеку от них, урну, — ещё одна провальная операция в моей жизни.  
  
— Я так не считаю, — возражает Коннор.  
  
Дэвид обращает внимание на него, на то, как Коннор держится за бок, а форма испачкана в чужой крови. Теперь во взгляде лейтенанта нет удивления, лишь присущее Аллену излишнее волнение.  
  
— Мы справились, преступники нейтрализованы и будут ждать суда. Ты сделал всё, что мог, Дэвид, — продолжает Коннор и сплевывает кровь на асфальт. Возможно, ещё и лёгкие задеты при столкновении с нарушителями.  
  
Коннор хочет подойти к нему, обнять, подарить успокаивающий поцелуй и прошептать, что «всё в порядке, не нужно лишних волнений», но не может. Слишком людно, скоро прибудет скорая помощь, и его заберут в госпиталь, а Аллен останется на месте преступления, разбираться с последствиями.  
  
Они встречаются несколько недель, и непонятно, кто сделал первый шаг: Коннор или Дэвид. Кто первый понял, что нужно сделать больше, чем требовалось?  
  
Коннор не знает ответа на свой вопрос, но ясно одно: их время неумолимо уходит под напором тяжёлой работы. Дэвид так считает, а Коннор отрицает.  
  
Сирена скорой помощи всё ближе.  
  
— Коннор… — начинает говорить Аллен, но его перебивает режущая слух сирена.  
  
Через несколько секунд из-за угла появляется машина и останавливается, выбегают парамедики, спрашивают, кому нужна помощь. Они замечают Коннора, подбегают к нему с планшетом и ручкой — им нужно взять разрешение на госпитализацию раненых.  
  
— Поговорим позже, — сквозь боль улыбается Коннор и расписывается на листе размашистым почерком, — со мной всё будет в порядке.  
  
Дэвид нехотя кивает ему и идёт на место преступления. Напоследок он оборачивается и смотрит до тех пор, пока дверцы машины не закрываются за Коннором.  
  
  


***

  
  
Ему лучше. Он в состоянии взять в руки столовые приборы без видимой дрожи в пальцах и нарисовать солнце со звёздами на листе бумаги. Правда, глаз саднит, левый бок неимоверно зудит, но врач заверил, что через пару дней жжение уйдёт, а швы снимут только на следующей неделе. Плюс к травмам добавился закрытый перелом ноги. С такими ранениями Коннор может приступить к бумажной работе через несколько месяцев, если всё срастётся. К патрулям и полноценной работе ему нужно полгода или больше на реабилитацию.  
  
— Я не люблю фруктовые пудинги, — потерянным взглядом смотрит на баночки Коннор, — они похожи на желе.  
  
В ответ он слышит усталый вздох от Дэвида.  
  
— В супермаркете были только они из сладкого. Из списка разрешённых продуктов, — уточняет он.  
  
Дэвид приезжает к нему в больницу каждый день: утром, днём во время обеда и вечером. Готовить еду у него не получается, снова в моду вошли ложные вызовы, а лейтенант подаёт заявление на перевод в другой город. Сейчас у Аллена дела обстоят намного хуже, чем в первые месяцы, когда он стал капитаном.  
  
— Хорошо, — вздыхает Коннор. Он берёт в руки одну баночку с пудингом и с наигранным восторгом добавляет: — С апельсином.  
  
— Хэнк привёз бы тебе бургеры и колу, так что молчи, — бурчит Дэвид, но на губах появляется маленькая улыбка.  
  
Коннор не может противостоять ему и, делая глубокий вдох, открывает упаковку пудинга.  
  
— Он сегодня приедет?  
  
— Да. Вместе с Амандой, — Дэвид чешет подбородок и задумчиво продолжает: — Мне кажется, у них что-то назревает.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, — ухмыляется Коннор и берёт в руку ложку, — наверное, сегодня он попросит моё разрешение с благословением. Я не против, может мама сможет заставить его есть хоть что-нибудь кроме фастфуда и пиццы. Перевести Хэнка на правильное питание у меня не получилось.  
  
На фиаско Коннора Дэвид смеётся и пожимает плечами.  
  
В палате витает лёгкий запах табака.  
  
За последние недели, проведённые в больнице, обоняние Коннора обостряется. Может, новые препараты действуют на него, или чужеродные запахи стали более отчётливыми, но Коннор улавливает запах «Парламента» на форменной одежде Дэвида. Те самые, без фильтра, с повышенным содержанием никотина.  
  
— Случилось что-то ужасное? — осторожно спрашивает Коннор и загребает ложкой желейный пудинг. — Ты начал курить.  
  
Дэвид хмурится и отстраняется от него. Он встаёт со стула и подходит к окну.  
  
— Вчера ночью поступил вызов, что в пригороде готовится массовое самоубийство, троих уже убили и готовятся поджечь дом. Мы поехали на место. Один офицер посчитал, что хозяин в доме потянулся к оружию и собирался оказать сопротивление, — Дэвид продолжает смотреть в окно, но потом поворачивается к Коннору, — в итоге гражданский скончался ещё до приезда скорой. Мы пока не можем найти того, кто совершил ложный вызов. Семья погибшего намерена судиться с участком.  
  
Аллен снова садится на стул и прикладывает руку к лицу.  
  
— Сваттинг* меня убьёт, — он делает короткий вдох и продолжает, — я не справляюсь.  
  
Коннор впервые слышит от Дэвида, что он сдаётся, и не может поверить его словам. Он возмущённо качает головой и убирает поднос с пудингом на тумбочку, находящуюся справа от него.  
  
— Дэвид, — Коннор кладёт руку на плечо Аллена, — эти ложные вызовы пройдут, наступят спокойные времена, и будет легче.  
  
— Мы живём в Детройте. Здесь никогда не будет спокойно, — глухой смешок, а затем Дэвид выдаёт: — Мне нужен отпуск.  
  
Насчёт последнего Коннор всецело соглашается.  
  
— Поехали на Западное побережье в следующем отпуске. Хочу увидеть, как ты танцуешь.  
  
Он нежно целует Дэвида и тянет на себя, несмотря на то, что у него сорок семь швов и есть вероятность, что швы могут разойтись. Аллен поначалу вяло сопротивляется, но в итоге углубляет поцелуй. Мятный запах от жвачки вместе с нотками никотина производят странную смесь, которую Коннор давно забыл.  
  
Родной, и в то же время тревожащий.  
  
— Моя реабилитация будет длиться полгода, возможно больше, — он осторожно проводит пальцами по тёмным волосам Аллена и продолжает: — Ты только продержись до моего возвращения, и мы вместе разберёмся.  
  
Аллен сперва не отвечает ему, целует Коннора в лоб и прижимается к его шее. А затем шумно вдыхает воздух и шепчет:  
  
— Постараюсь, — он поднимает голову и смотрит на Коннора: — Я не умею танцевать. Совсем.  
  
Коннор удивляется и хочет сказать, что «это дело поправимое», но в палату осторожно стучат и сразу заходят.  
  
— Как видишь, Аманда, твой сын уже может затащить Аллена к себе в кровать. Волноваться сейчас мы можем только за честь капитана, — громко оповещает о себе Хэнк, — мы вам не помешали?  
  
Дэвид тут же отстраняется от Коннора и встаёт со стула.  
  
— Нет, — в замешательстве отвечает Аллен. Он замечает за спиной Хэнка мать Коннора, — здравствуй, Аманда.  
  
Аманда кивает ему, и на её губах застывает улыбка.  
  
— Здравствуй, Дэвид, — она обращает внимание на сына, теперь на лице бушует возмущение, и строго добавляет: — Коннор, что я тебе говорила про швы?  
  
— С ними всё нормально, они только зудят! — разводит руками Коннор.  
  
Он не понимает, откуда такое повышенное внимание к его швам. Они чешутся, никакой боли пока не доставляют. Вот с ногой дела обстоят намного хуже.  
  
— Мой обед подходит к концу, я приду к тебе вечером. Приятно было увидеться с вами, Аманда, — он улыбается Аманде, но улыбка исчезает, когда в поле зрения появляется Хэнк: — и Хэнк.  
  
Аллен уже открывает дверь, но на полпути к выходу его останавливает требовательный голос Андерсона.  
  
— Подожди, Дэвид. Нам нужно урегулировать один вопрос.  
  
— Насчёт чего? — он закрывает дверь и смотрит внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Тебе Коннор ещё не говорил?  
  
Нет, только не сегодня. Коннор не хочет обсуждать этот вопрос сейчас, когда ещё ничего толком неизвестно, да и при матери. Он в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, без посторонней помощи.  
  
Мама садится за стул и нежно берёт руку Коннора.  
  
— О чём? — спрашивает Дэвид Хэнка, но взгляд голубых глаз направлен на Коннора.  
  
— О переезде.  
  
— Хэнк, я не хочу переезжать, — отрицает Коннор, — меня всё устраивает. Я думал, что ты придёшь просить моё благословение.  
  
— И это тоже, но…  
  
— Милый, тебя чуть не убили, когда ты был на полпути к дому, — перебивает Хэнка Аманда и чуть сильнее сжимает руку сына, — я предлагаю тебе жить у Хэнка. На время, после выписки, пока не снимут гипс. Тебя выпишут через три дня, и пора принять решение о том, где ты будешь жить.  
  
Она делает глубокий вдох и выдох.  
  
— В твою квартиру я тебя не пущу, — последнее предложение она говорит с нажимом, — и Хэнк мне поможет.  
  
Их истинная причина прийти в больницу — не попросить благословения, а загнать Коннора в угол и принять решение по поводу переезда. Как подло и умно. Ещё и Дэвида сделали невольным зрителем маленькой сценки.  
  
— Там Сумо. Пойми меня, Хэнк, я люблю твоего пса, но есть вероятность, что он повредит мой гипс, — оправдывается Коннор.  
  
Слабая отговорка, ведь Сумо спокойный сенбернар и без нужды никуда не встанет. Коннору просто не хочется быть обузой и постоянно напоминать им о своих травмах. У Хэнка своя жизнь, в которую теперь будет входить его мама, и он не хочет им мешать.  
  
Коннор понимает и принимает их озабоченность, но ему не нужно, чтобы они суетились ради него.  
  
— Не надо всё сваливать на Сумо, — подаёт голос Хэнк.  
  
Коннор хочет привести ещё несколько весомых доводов, но не успевает.  
  
— Ты можешь пожить у меня, — предлагает Дэвид, — я живу в центре, в доме есть лифт для колясочников, — и в довершении добавляет: — Никто тебя не потревожит.  
  
Аманда с Хэнком поворачиваются к нему; в их глазах — удивление с шоком.  
  
Ошеломление и пустота в голове Коннора.  
  
Они никогда не обсуждали возможность съехаться и жить вместе. Даже в мыслях не было, чтобы вместе просыпаться и готовить завтраки, а затем идти по магазинам и спорить о выборе продуктов. Однажды Дэвид оставался у него на несколько дней в связи с травлей насекомых в доме, и назвать это «жить вместе» можно было с огромной натяжкой: все выходные Дэвид провёл в участке, доделывая за остальных отчёты и формы.  
  
Они — коллеги по работе, а самое главное — в отношениях; могут возникнуть сплетни со слухами, чего Дэвид боится.  
  
Или нет?  
  
Судя по тому, как несколько дней назад к Коннору приходили сослуживцы и наперебой подбадривали, желая ему счастья и скорейшего выздоровления, — они знают, что Дэвид с Коннором встречаются.  
  
Тайное всегда становится явным, как бы тщательно это ни скрывали.  
  
— Ты уверен? Просто…  
  
— Да, — твёрдо отвечает Дэвид, — мне нужно идти, скажешь свой ответ вечером.  
  
Он открывает дверь и выходит из палаты. Хэнк с Амандой выглядят всё ещё потрясенными, но через несколько секунд мама берёт себя в руки и обещает:  
  
— Либо у Хэнка, либо у Дэвида. В свою квартиру ты не вернёшься, — она, прищурив взгляд, посматривает на пудинг, лежащий на подносе, — мне казалось, что ты не ешь их.  
  
— Не ем, но мне Дэвид купил.  
  
— Смотри, Аманда, а гамбургеры, приготовленные мной, он есть отказывается! — возмущается Хэнк.  
  
— Это другое! — в унисон восклицают Коннор с Амандой и, поняв, что они сейчас сделали, начинают смеяться.  
  
Хэнк на одновременный ответ лишь громко фыркает. Затем следуют стандартные вопросы о самочувствии и, наконец, разрешение с благословением, а потом наступает привычная пустота с тишиной в палате.  
  
Коннор снова один. Тихо вздохнув, он берёт в руки пудинг с ложкой и осторожно пробует. Тщательно разжёвывает и глотает. Довольно сносно, есть можно. В пору его детства, магазинные пудинги были, как желе, а эти... Ещё с кусочками фруктов.  
  
Вечером Коннор скажет Дэвиду  _«да»._


End file.
